


Loyalty's Desires

by Essencelore



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Guilt, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essencelore/pseuds/Essencelore
Summary: A Swordsmans only desire is merely just to have a friend. But the cosmos have deemed that to be forbidden.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Loyalty's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This story I'm going to try to make a series with, but I have a feeling I'm gonna procrastinate the whole way through hehe. This is my interpretation of how Kirbys dreamland 2 came to be. If you start to get some sad feels while reading, good. That's the point. Enjoy!

To want.. to want something.. 

It's so.. painful.

Painful to know that if you try to get it.. there isn't going to be good consequences. Because it may be something that you don't deserve. And you only want it because.. well, just because you want it. And that will make you feel guilty. And the ones that influence you will be disappointed in you for it.

Because that want will do absolutely nothing to benefit your being. Only make you worse. Greedy.

  
But.. can it? Can it be useful?

Useful. 

..

..

Maybe.

Maybe it can. It could make you.. less sad. That sounds nice. Or maybe, it could make you feel included. Be a part of what you are missing out. That sounds very nice.

But.. do they deserve it? They are so desperate. They want to feel included. They want to be a part of what they are missing out. They what.. a friend.

..

It's been so lonely. To the point where they just can't take it anymore. It's as if those fruitless life forms were mocking them. Pathetic.

They hated everything about those creatures. How one would blatantly ignore them, or run away when they would try to converse. 

It felt so horrible. This planet was a mockery. Everyone and everything about it mocking them. As if, they didn't deserve to have friends because of who they are. Why did it have to be like that? Are they really that much of a threat? Do other life forms only see them as evil? 

Is that the only purpose Dark Matter has? To strip away the joy and peace from planets only so their kind can become more? To be the conquerors of all life and eat away at their emotions until they are nothing but empty caskets?

They wanted to be better. And to not be what those life forms and creatures sought them out to be. But something about eating away at their fear and sadness.. it felt pleasant. A distant comfort. Something they longed for..

No. No, don't think like that. They will only fear you more. 

Would Zero be angry? Most likely. They had a responsibility. They had an obligation, to take control of the planet and give his creator more power and more life. If they were to fail.. it wouldn't end well.

Still, something stopped them from corrupting this planets peace. They would watch the inhabitants of the kingdom and it's lands, and study them. The more they did, the more they wanted to be like them. And the more they wanted to talk to them.

It made them nervous. Because they knew once they tried, the creatures would run away in fear. And that's exactly happened. They built up the courage to go up to one creature, and the moment they were seen, the creature did a complete one-eighty and ran as fast as it could the other way.

This scenario would soon be a never ending scene. No matter how many inhabitants they would try to talk to, each one have them the same gut wrenching reaction. And it happened so often they eventually lost count.

And all of this confidence they built up just to only be rejected without even giving them a chance to speak, it made them furious.

They hated it. They hated this so much. All of the time and effort they put just to have a friend.. only to be lonely in the end.

Their hate soon grew into a strong jealousy. Every little thing everyone did felt like a complete mockery. They never wanted to make them suffer more. Something stopped them though, stopped them from completing the orders their creator gave them. It wasn't the distant thought that maybe if they kept trying someone would eventually listen to them, no; it was someone.

There was someone that caught his eye and never let them look away. Someone that could be an answer to their problems.

The king.

Yes, the king. The king.. inspired them, no matter how weird that sounded. It was true, because even though most of the kings subjects despised him for doing cruel things, he was a hero. He helped keep the Nightmare Wizard from hurting the residents of Dreamland even if that meant to take away their dreams.

He's a hero even if he did a few bad things. Maybe.. maybe they could be a hero too. They could redeem themself in a way. They are a warrior after all. Or more of a swordsman? Their creator did make them to mimic the warriors throughout the universe that fought for freedom and justice that the very wizard tried to take away.

They went to the castle, the sun now far gone underneath the horizon, and arrived to the kings bedroom balcony. They saw the king by an open door, where small orange creatures were coming in and out, waddle dees they believe they're called, bringing in plates and bowls of organic food that are in proportions much bigger than an average creature would eat, or so they thought.

They watched as the king had a satisfied along with a famished look on his face. Probably due to the food. As they watched the countless waddle dees coming in and out, making last minute touches and corrections to the food, they couldn't help but look at the king.

Something about him was fascinating. They don't know why they are so attracted.. maybe it was power he held. Having his own kingdom and army.. it builds quite a reputation. Or maybe it was the clothing? The king had a red fluffy robe, and the shapes and colours he had on the clothing on his stomach was.. appealing to some extent. Maybe they could wear something like that.

They looked down to observe the armor they adorned. They only had a mere cloak with pauldrons, a face guard, and a mask for their single eye. Nothing very special. They tried to think of more armor they could make for themself that matched the kings style. 

An idea came to mind and they made it into existence. Two scarves hanging on either side of the inward part of their pauldrons appeared with a red and orange triangle design, exactly how the kings looked. This made feel them feel the slightest bit of joy. Because they had never done anything like this for themself. It made them feel more independent.

It made them feel like they could be more than what they were made to do. To be better. That sounded nice. They looked back to the king. The waddle dees had stopped coming in the room and he was now getting ready to eat. They saw this as a chance. They could go inside and try to talk to the king and hopefully be able to make a friend.

They started to float closer to the door, but hesitated. What if the king doesn't like them? What if he gets scared and runs away? Their head started to fill with doubt. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.. but they didn't know what else to do. How were they going to get this planets trust if they didn't do anything to earn it?

They had to do it. They had to make contact. Slowly they moved through the doors glass not having to open it and watched. They hadn't been heard yet. The kings back was towards the Swordsman as he was preparing his food. They felt nervous. This was a big step from just an average creature. And the king was extremely strong from what they've heard and what they've seen.

They stopped six feet from the king, not knowing if they should make themself known or wait until the king turns around. The king turned around, and for a split second they got a bliss moment to look each other in the eyes, but before the Swordsman could mutter out a single word, their confidence was completely shattered as a wave of fear washed over them and was swallowed before they could think.

"AH, who are you?!" The king was backed into the table out of fear as he saw them floating in front of him. "Why're you in here?!"

The Swordsman was taken aback. They weren't expecting such a reaction from him. He had a petrified look on his face, as he had never seen them before. They didn't know what to do or what to say. They felt frozen, not being able to move in, what? In fear? How could they be afraid?

"Ay listen, I don't know what you want but you better get outta here now!" The king was absolutely terrified. How did this thing get in his room? He didn't even here it come in!

The Swordsman floated in place, then slowly moved closer to the king. 

"I.." They attempted to speak , but no other words came out.

"H-hey! You stay away from me! Guards!" The king yelled, extremely loud. This wasn't going the way they thought it would. They hoped the king would at least hear them out. 

"I wanted to come to you, and ask for advice." They said the calmest way they could, moving the slightest bit closer. Hearing their voice made the king shiver, as he had never heard a voice like that before. It was extremely deep and void.

"Hey, hey! I said stay away from me!" The king pulled his giant hammer seemingly out of no where, and swung it warningly at the swordsman, making them back up. They didn't say anything. They didn't know what to say. They just stared at the king, with a feeling of sadness and betrayal in their center. 

The doors to the kings room flew open as spear wielding waddle dees stormed in and circled the intruder. The Swordsman floated there.

"I want y'all to get this thing outta here, and put it in the dungeon, ya'hear?!" The king yelled as he pointed at the intruder in his room. 

The Swordsman floated there, shocked, and kept looking at the king. They came all this way, didn't show any kind of threatening behavior, or any malice towards the king that shows they want to hurt him, and their treated like this.

It made them furious. To everyone's surprise, the Swordsman's eye began to glow red. Oh how they were extremely furious. In a wave of energy, all the waddle dees were flown away from the Swordsman, crashing into walls all the way to the farthest side of the room. The king stood in fear of not knowing what this thing was going to do to him.

The Swordsman moved close to the king, stopping a few inches from his face and spoke with the hate of a venom filled snake; 

"You will regret this." Then they left, leaving a king shaking on his feet and very flustered waddle dees.

They flew through the sky planning a revenge that was meant for this world in the beginning. They've never been so angry in all of their years. The amounts of attempts trying to make allies with this planet was useless. So useless! Why would they ever think they could make nice with these creatures. Everyone one of them will suffer for what they did to them. Especially the king.

Oh yes, the king will suffer the most. He wouldn't even let them speak before he called in his army to attack them! How selfish can one be! They stopped high into the night sky to look down at the land below. Pathetic. This world lives to peacefully to be so disrespectful to beings they have never seen before. That's what they are going to do.

They are going to dominate this world and control it. They are going to make every single one of them suffer for how they treat someone who isn't like them.

The Swordsman then flew back down to the surface, to each bridge that connected the lands and the people. They will steal the Rainbow Drops and hide them to a place they can't be found so the people have no way of moving to the other lands for support or resources. And then he will corrupt the king. Yes, the king.

The one that they felt inspired by to make themself better; into a better Swordsman. The one that redeemed himself when he took resources from his own people by stopping a universal warlord from tearing the people apart through their dreams, using their fear to become stronger.

That is what the Swordsman will do. They will consume the fear that leaks out of the peoples hearts when they realize they are trapped in their lands. They will consume their fear when the people realize their ruler was corrupted into something vile. They will consume the fear of everyone when they have successfully taken over the entire planet. And they will make their creator proud. 

* * *

As they stole the Rainbow Drops and hid them, and watched the sleeping creatures as they had no idea what was coming to them, the Swordsman moved to the castle, where a sleeping king rested not knowing what he was going to be made of. The Swordsman was on the same balcony they were on only hours earlier, and stared at the king through the glass.

Slowly, they moved through the glass, and floated toward the king. They watched for a moment, looking at him. They don't know what would have happened if the king had actually listened to them. Thinking about it only made them more angry.

With the ever fascinating cosmic power that Dark Matter possesses, the Swordsman morphed, floated above the kings sleeping body, consumed his entire being, and possessed him.

The kings body jolted forward with a chilling and extremely heavy gasp, eyes wide open, then as if nothing, laid back down and fell asleep. 

* * *

It happened all to quick. They thought they would be able to take control. They thought there was nothing that would be able to stop them. They thought they did everything right in order to corrupt this planet and its people.

But something stopped them. The pink creature. The star warrior. Kirby. 

It happened to fast. One moment they were looking at the beginning of their reign. The next they were being stabbed by a sword made from the very Rainbow Drops they were so clever to steal and hide. And the next thing they knew.. they were defeated. They lost.

..

Oh.. this wasn't supposed to happen. All that work and effort, gone. They failed. 

He looked as the star warrior fell from the sky, a champion, into the arms of the ones he called his friends.

Friends..

The Swordsman eye began to burn, as it glossed over, and tears began fall down, they realized they will always be truly alone.

* * *

"You failed." The Swordsman floated in front of their creator, sad, guilty, and scared to death.

"And you disobeyed me." Zero looked down at their Dark Matter warrior, full of disappointment and anger. 

The Swordsman was too afraid, they couldn't even look their creator in the eye. They curled in on themself and looked down as Zero kept talking.

"You ignored the orders you were given and instead tried to converse with the inhabitants, only to be defeated by the causes of your own actions." Every word Zero said was like a spit to the face. The Swordsman kept quiet and kept absolutely still, afraid that if they moved their creator would hurt them.

"Maybe if you had thought your plans through instead of being driven off of emotion, you would have succeeded in what you were meant to do in the first place." Zero was beyond angry, the Swordsman could feel it, and Zero only got more angry when their Swordsman kept quiet.

"Speak." Zero said quietly in a tone full of venom and malice.

The Swordsman didn't say anything. They tried the mutter a word, but their throat was to closed off to let anything out.

Zero squinted their red eye down at their Swordsman, impatiently waiting for them to say something. They never did.

"Revolting." Zero spat. "The one Dark Matter that I put effort into making can't even speak a word to me. How amusing. Your lucky your weren't permanently killed by that warrior, for I wouldn't have batted an eye toward you for your failure." 

The Swordsman felt horrible. They felt sick.

"Of course, I have to do everything myself in order to keep us alive." Zero said with annoyance and anger. Of all the Dark Matter they've made over the billions of years they've been alive, somehow Zero always end up being the main provider for negative energy. 

Zero looked down at their warrior, who still hasn't said a single word or moved the tiniest bit.

"Leave."

The Swordsman didn't move. They were to scared to. And if their being honest.. they didn't want to leave. No matter how afraid their creator made them, they still wanted to be.. wanted.

Zero now became extremely annoyed. Instead of yelling at their Swordsman to go, Zero turned around and left instead. Leaving them to drown in their own failure.

The Swordsman floated there, full of guilt and sadness. They were finally able to move knowing their creator wasn't staring them down anymore. They looked up and watched as Zero floated away, not caring for their Swordsman at all.

As they watched, they were able to say some of the quietest words to leave their mouth.

"Come back.." It was a desperate plea. Right now, they wanted nothing more than for their creator to be proud of them. But do they deserve it? Or was there something else they so desperately wanted? They feel blind. They don't know what they want. All they're doing now is drowning in their own emotions. Emotions they thought they would never feel before; guilt, sadness, and the desperate want of having a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A new story posted almost 4 months after my first story? Yeah I know. I could've gotten this out sooner. But it's out now! So I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I'll most likely be writing more but it's gonna take a long time for me to post them. But they'll be coming!


End file.
